Auslly2getha4eva: I Do
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: The Third season in the Auslly2getha4eva commend reading the first two before this one. Ally was a normal girl who fell in love. Austin knew what he wanted and had a plan to get it. Brought together by chance the story of Auslly continues and the romance takes a turn when they say I Do. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! Okay how long have you guys have been waiting for this? Like forever right? Okay well good news I have the first three chapters written and I have a writing schedule planned out so I plan to be focused and updating hopefully every week. Now remember I am in college and life can throw a curve ball at me at any time so if something happens I promise I'll try not to have you waiting forever okay...**

 **The question I have for you is that normally I have all my stories planned out to every chapter but with this story I don't have a clue where I'm going with it except for the major plot twist. So i have a question for you**

 **Where do you guys want me to go with this story?**

 **Do you want:**

 **A. Complete just romance no problems just Austin and Ally living their daily life as they plan their wedding with the one major plot twist I already have plan ( which you will see in either the fifth or sixth chapter)**

 **B. My plot twist...plus drama that comes to the couple that makes them question their love**

 **Let me know in the reviews...as of right now I only have Auslly fluff and wedding planning with a little bump in the road...you will see what I mean...let me know what you guys want because as of right now I'm writing whatever comes to the top of my head and that my friends can be a very dangerous place...**

 **Let me know!**

 **Anyway here you are finally!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ally's POV:

There he is on one knee in the middle of our friends wedding asking me to marry him with a song he wrote. Austin is completely full of surprises. I just can't believe it . I'm speechless and I'm really hoping Austin is a mind reader because in my mind I'm screaming yes but I can't seem to get my mouth and voice to work. Looking around I see everybody looking at me waiting for an answer putting even more pressure on not just me, but Austin as well. Austin oh Austin he looks terrified wondering what I am going to say. Even Though I can't get my mouth to work my body seems to work fine so I just end up nodding my head excitedly until I hear myself.

"Yes Austin of course I'll marry you!"

"Oh thank god you had me scared for a second there Als."

He says and everybody around us laughs and I just smile repeating yes. He smiles and pulls me in for a long sweet kiss with everybody around us cheering. We get rudely pulled away from each other by Dez and Trish, so they can congratulate us. Austin goes with Elliot and Dez and I go with Trish and Sam. We end up just sitting down.

"Oh Ally that was so cute I had no idea Austin was going to ask you!"

"It's your wedding how did you not know?"

"I don't know it wasn't planned it must have been spare the moment type thing ."

"I guess but I'm so glad he asked me."

I say with a smile and they nod in agreement. Then go off about how they have to plan for another wedding. I slowly feel the smile drop when I think about planning another wedding. How will that work who knows if Austin will have to go on another tour and then it would only be me planning the whole wedding. I barely made it without him when we were only dating now engaged I don't think I'll be able to handle it. While in the middle of my thoughts I find my eyes roaming until they lock with Austin's. I can tell he sees the worry on my face already, but instead of showing his worry he smiles and mouths 'I love you'. Immediately I loose all worry and smile back saying 'I love you too'. His smile reassured me and I know we will get through this no matter what.

1 month later

It has only been a month since Sam and Elliott's wedding. They went on their honeymoon in Brazil and had an amazing time. We all said bye to my sister the week they got back and now they are taking care of Elliot's daughter and they are happy. As for Austin and I we started planning the wedding and let me tell you it's stressful. We picked a date. December 29th, 2014. It's three months away but the sooner the better. Once we are married we can get over this stress and just relax. Right now Austin is recording a song and I'm picking out colors with Trish.

"How about these two?"

I grab two colors and show Trish who isn't paying any attention to me. She of course is being Trish and is sitting next to me reading a magazine. She waves her hand and nods her head.

"Yea those are cute Ally."

"You didn't even look Trish! It's bad enough Austin can't physically be here, but I need you emotionally here with me too!"

"Okay okay I'm paying attention now. Why don't you go out of the box and just do your guy's favorite color?"

"You mean red and orange?"

"No red and yellow. I know Austin's favorite color is orange, but lets go with his second one I can't stand orange."

Trish says and I giggle nodding texting Austin with what we decided. He texts back instantly and says that he likes the idea and is completely offended by Trish saying she can't stand orange. Once we finally tell the Demonika, who also helped plan Sam's wedding, the colors we left to go home. Trish had to leave right away, so now I'm all alone in planning for this wedding. Yes Demonika is helping, but she needs all my ideas first and then is going to put it together. I decided to give myself a break and text Austin.

Austin's POV:

"I'm hoping you feel what I do

Cause I told Mom about you, I told her

What can I do?

I'm stuck on you

And like the night sticks to the moon...

Girl... I'm stuck on you

Ooh... Ooh... Yeah...

I'm stuck on you"

"Good Job Austin take five, we will go through it again and then you can go home."

"Okay thanks Jimmy"

I tell him and get out the booth going straight to my phone. Ally has been texting me non-stop about these wedding plans and I think it's cute how she is stressing over it and she really doesn't need to. Looking at my latest message from Ally I see it's just her telling me she is taking a break from planning and texting me. I smile at the text and end up texting Ally during my whole five minute break. Not even realizing Jimmy came back into the room.

"You two are so in love"

Jimmy says and I shrug getting off the couch and shrugging my shoulders. What can I say there is nothing you can't not like about Ally. She is perfect and there is no way I could make it without her. Realizing I said all of that out loud when Jimmy patted my shoulder and told me to get back to work I nodded feeling the heat rush up to my cheeks. Getting back in the booth I roll my finger tell Jimmy to play back the track. Pouring my heart and soul into the song I finish perfectly.

Clapping Jimmy tells me that I did amazing as usual and lets me know that I can go home. Nodding at him I just let him know that I'm going to clean up and then I will leave. Waving goodbye he leaves the room without another word and I get started on fixing the booth. While fixing the guitar rack I see the first guitar I used in here. I remember the day perfectly because I got in trouble. Thanks to Ally.

Flashback.

"Wow so this is the studio?"

"Yup Als this is it. Amazing right?"

"Yes amazing."

We both walk in hand and hand looking for Jimmy. After about minutes of looking we find him in a meeting. He tells us where to go and lets us know he will be right there. Nodding we go into the room where he told us and I sit on the couch and Ally sits on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her and connecting our fingers together we just sit there in a comfortable silence.

"I'm so proud of you Austin."

"Thanks Als that means a lot coming from you."

I tell her while kissing her shoulder. I was about to do it again when she got up immediately making me pout. However, when I saw her face and the pout she gave me asking me to play her something made me smile and go into the booth grabbing the first guitar I see. It's blue with a yellow moon on the corner with a whole bunch of stars surrounding it. Looking totally cool I start to play I think about you. That is until I tripped walking to Ally and ended up dropping the guitar making the strings pop off. On top of all that a very pissed off looking Jimmy and a very giggly Ally are watching me. Giving Out a groan I put my head back on the floor while Jimmy yelled at me.

End of Flashback.

Getting lost in the thought of that first moment I didn't even realize someone was calling my name. Finally hearing the person yell my name in the booth startled me making me knock over my music stand and having all of my music scatter everywhere. That same person who yelled my name is now giggling. After picking up all my music I give the person who scared me a death glare when I realize it's the studios new intern Aurora. Shaking my head I get out of the booth.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack Aurora."

"Sorry I'm just glad I found someone."

"What do you need?"

"I need-"

"hold that thought."

I tell her when I hear my phone beep seeing a new text from Ally. Opening up I smile because I read the message exactly in her voice.

From: Als 3

To:Aus

Are you done yet? I miss you. Come home soon.

Smiling I turn to Aurora who is smirking at me.

"What?"

"They weren't kidding when they said you are in love."

"Well what can I say! Anyway what did you need?"

"Oh yea a ride ho-Are you even listening to me?"

She asks and I look up at her muttering a huh and finish my text to Ally. She just shakes her head and grabs my phone out of my hand.

"I need a ride home can you give me one? Normally I would be getting picked up but my jerk of a boyfriend forgot about me."

"If he is such a jerk why don't you dump him?"

"Oh he isn't a jerk….well he was but not anymore I just always called him that and it kind of stuck so I guess it's my nickname for him."

"Oh okay well yes I can give you a ride home."

"Thanks Austin."

I just wave her off grab my jacket and start to walk out following behind her. Since I don't know much about her I to use this car ride to get to know her a little bit more. I found out that she is 18, her and her boyfriend Jack have been dating since sophomore year of high school and she wants to have her own record label. Her favorite color is purple and she is a bit of a tomboy. She is like the little sister I never had. We just laugh and talk the whole way to her house and I say our goodbyes.

Finally I'm able to go home to Ally. When I get there I see the living room light on and decided I was going to sneak up on her. Unlocking the door as quietly as possible I slip into the house and quietly take off my shoes. Walking towards the living room I can see Ally who is in my sweatshirt and her hair is in a high bun. Her glasses are on the bridge of her nose and she is looking at all kinds of bridesmaids dresses. Since I'm being super quiet I can hear her quietly murmuring to herself. Deciding this is the perfect moment I yell.

"What you doing Ally?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She screams and falls on the floor. Before I start my laughing fit I take this time to realize that she is only wearing my sweater. Smirking I look at her and she that her glasses fell and is hanging on her face and her bun is now tilted to the side. With my sweater hanging dangerously low on her shoulder. I was barely able to hold it in and then when she pouted I lost it and start laughing. I fell on the floor clutching my stomach.

"It's not funny Austin you gave me a heart attack!"

"You-should-have-seen-your-face!- HA!"

I continue to laugh until I feel something hit me. Looking up and slightly stopping my laugh attack I see Ally with a pillow in her hand. Tilting my head I look at her with amusement.

"Whatcha got there Als?"

"A pillow"

"And what are you planning on doing with it."

"Beating the crap out of you."

She says and attacks me. She is now straddling me and beating me with a pillow. With a few curse words here and there and a couple of whacks with a pillow I'm finally able to grab her wrists and switch our positions. Now I have her hands pinned to the floor and she is below me. Her hair in her face she tries to blow it away and then pouts.

"You are mean."

"Yea but you love me anyway."

I tell her and lean down to give her a kiss. She smiles into the kiss and gives small giggles. I pull away and just look at her. Her glasses are now gone falling on the floor in the middle of our 'fight'. Her neat bun now a messy nest and she hasn't looked more beautiful to me then when she is like this.

"What are you looking at?"

"You and how beautiful you are."

"Okay you see when you say stuff like that it's hard to be mad at you."

"I know."

She tries to get up but I wouldn't let her. She keeps trying but in the end keeps failing. Hearing her little cries and her yelling at me to get off is completely entertaining. I ask her why she is trying to get up.

"I have to finish planning."

"Oh no…..no more wedding planning you have already stressed enough right now just spend time with your fiancé."

"I love the sound of that…..my fiancé."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

She says and leans up to kiss me. I ended up meeting her halfway and letting go of her wrists letting her hands wrap around my neck. We just lay there and make out for a little. That is until Ally breaks away and looks at me biting her lip.

"You know I'm still a little stressed out about the wedding. Do you know anything or anyone who can help me with that?"

She says innocently but I got exactly what she was talking about and smirked.

"I think I can help you out with that."

I tell her and pick her up over my shoulder running upstairs.

"Austin!"

I hear her yell in the middle of her giggles and that was the last thing I heard before I shut the bedroom door to help relieve her from all her stress. It's night like these that make me excited for what's to come after we are married.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I'll post again Friday...**

 **Let me know what you guys want in this story!**

 **Thank you!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...you guys...I just want to know if you guys are actually liking this story? Because if not I can just write an epilogue to the last one and cut it off there if you want that instead. There was no reviews for the first chapters which is normal but I just want to know what you guys would prefer. Just let me know...**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ally's POV:

I woke up to the warmth of Austin's body underneath me breathing. Slightly sitting up I see that Austin is still fast asleep. His eyes are sweetly closed with his eyelashes perfectly resting on his cheeks. He looks so peaceful and I don't want to disturb that so I quietly slip out of his arms and throw on his sweater and go downstairs. Once I get downstairs I see the mess we made is still there and I decide to clean it up before I make breakfast. While cleaning I see the bridesmaids dress magazine on the floor. Picking it up I smile. I'm actually getting married to the love of my life. I just can't wait! Deciding I want to get the dress shopping part over with I text Trish asking if she wants to go shopping automatically knowing her answer. When she replies back with a huge yes I smile and make my way to the kitchen. Putting on the radio with one of Austin's Cd's in it. I get out the eggs and start to make breakfast.

I'm finally finished with breakfast and Austin still isn't awake yet. I make him a plate and decided to give him breakfast in bed. While walking up the stairs I hear Austin's voice as if he is on the phone. I didn't want to disturb him so I started making my way back downstairs until I heard her name.

"Wait Aurora slow down tell me what's wrong?"

Aurora? Who is she? Shaking my head before all these jealousy thoughts come through my head I walk downstairs. It's probably nothing she is probably nothing. Putting his plate on the table I decided to make me a plate as well. Two minutes later Austin comes rushing down the stairs already dressed and headed out the door. He didn't even acknowledge me. Where is he going? Who is going to see? Is it that Aurora chick? Okay I know I told myself to not get jealous, but I can't help it especially when I hear the front door shut. He left without even saying anything to me. I couldn't help it all the anger came out of me and the next thing I know the glass in my hand is now broken on the floor and my hand is all cut up. Shaking my head I come back to my senses and hear the door shut again.

"I almost forgot the most important thing….Good morning Al…...Ally? What happened?"

Austin asks rushing to my side and taking my hand in his. His face has concern written all over it and I can't help but melt inside over how much he cares about me. At the same time I feel the anger still bubbling inside.

"Als what happened is everything okay?"

He asks again and I look at him and realized I still haven't answered his question. Shaking my head once again I give him a small smile.

"yea everything is fine I just…..it's just I was…."

"You were what Als?"

I can't tell him I was jealous then he will know I invaded his private conversation. So I just go with the next best thing.

"I was just stressed you know wedding planning and all. Heh."

I tell him. He looks at me with raised eyebrows and shakes his head.

"Als we have three months don't stress your pretty little head okay. No more wedding planning today just relax and hang out with Trish or something. Okay?"

"Well I was going bridesmaid dress shopping with Trish today so is that okay or does that count as planning."

"It does but I guess as long as you're with Trish you won't be completely stressed and then tonight I'm taking you out okay?"

"Okay"

I nod and then cringe at the pain in my hand and that's when Austin remembered my hand.

"Lets get you cleaned up."

He says and takes me to the bathroom. He cleans the cuts on my hand and then wraps it up. After kissing each of the cuts on my hand he looks up at me asking me if I feel better. Nodding he kisses my lips and says he will be right back. Without telling me where he is going. I wondered if I asked if he would tell me.

"Austin?"

"Yes love?"

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I got a call from the new intern at the studio saying that she was trying to save my music files but she accidentally deleted them so I have to go back to the studio to rerecord them. She called me crying thinking I was going to be really mad at her. I don't mind rerecording my songs the only thing I mind is being away from you."

"You're too sweet I'll miss you too."

"Don't worry I'll be back to take you out I won't forget."

He says with a wink and blows a kiss at me. Pretending to catch it and send one back he then leaves with a quick I love you. I can't believe I freaked out over nothing. Shaking my head at my random jealousy I go upstairs to get ready for today with Trish.

Twenty minutes later I was ready to go and now was just waiting for Trish to come get me. While sitting there I decided to inspect my outfit. It wasn't too fancy, but I didn't know how long Trish and I were going to be out, so I dressed up for tonight as well. My outfit consists of a yellow sundress that ends right before my knees pulled together with some white wedges and topped off with my hair down and pushed back with a white headband. Smiling at my outfit I head downstairs with perfect timing since Trish just rang my doorbell.

Grabbing my purse and notebook with all my wedding ideas I head to the door, however when I open it I get the surprise of my life. Its not just Trish. Its everybody. In front of me I see the smiling faces of Trish, Vanessa, Lily, Dani, Melissa, Sam, Cassidy and even Jessi. All of my bridesmaids here at my front door.

"Surprise! I know you just texted me but this is a bridesmaids fitting and I would think you would need all bridesmaids right?"

"Oh yes! You guys! I missed you all! I haven't seen you since Sam's wedding and Sam! How was your honeymoon?"

I ask while hugging each and every one of the girls. They all just laugh at my reaction and Sam tells me that she will tell us all about Brazil when we go out to eat. I nod at her and then ask them if they are ready to get this dress shopping over with because I know I am. They all nod and we get into two separate cars. Trish, Vanessa, Sam, Lily and I in one and Dani, Melissa, Cassidy, and Jessi in the other.

We make our way over to this place where Demonika already has four dresses laid out for us. She said since my colors are red and yellow she went with a more maroon color for the dresses. Since they were already picked out the girls just had to try them on and we pick the one we like the best. It took only 10 minutes to get to this place and the girls were already trying on their first dress. The first dress they are trying on is just a plain maroon/burgundy like color. It has a sweetheart neckline and has a small high to low style towards the end. Other than that its completely plain and honestly I don't like it, but I told the girls to pick the dress they wanted.

"So what do you guys think?"

I ask them and they all look at me and shake their heads telling me how its too plain and just doesn't look right on some of them. I nod at them and tell them to go try on another dress. The second one they tried on is a flower one shoulder dress that flows all the way to the floor. On some of the girls it looks way too long and that they would trip over it walking down the isle. When they all came out they all gave me the same look so I just told them to go try on the third one. The third one is the best so far. It's a sweetheart neckline with a plain bottom, however, there is this red mesh over the bottom and a reddish pink bow in the middle of their torso. The girls actually kind of like this one, but they said they would give the fourth one a try as well. I nod at them and look at my phone. There on my screen is three missed text messages all from Austin. Oops I turned my phone on silent to be focused since the girls say I always get distracted with Austin. I mean can they blame me? I go through each of the messages.

To: Als

From: Aus

Hey re-recording didn't take as long as I thought so I am on my way home….you are probably still out with Trish, but I just wanted to let you know. Have fun. Love you!

To: Als

From: Aus

Are you almost done the house is really boring with you not here. Now I see why you text me all the time. Hurry home I miss you.

To: Als

From: Aus

You know I was sitting here thinking why don't we get a new place after we get married you know. Like start completely fresh. What do you think? See you soon hopefully! Love you!

I shake my head at his randomness, but I still couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I read those messages. I send him one back.

To: Aus

From: Als

We just got started. All the girls surprised me so it isn't just Trish and I. We were also thinking of going out to lunch to catch up since we haven't seen each other for a month, but if you are really that bored I can come home instead and entertain you. A new house huh that doesn't sound too bad any ideas on where. I love and miss you too!

I finish sending and the girls all sit there and shake their heads at me. I just look at them confused and they go on about how they have been standing there for a good five minutes while I was texting Austin. I just wave my hand at them and look at the fourth dress. The fourth dress is simple but it looks good on each and every one of them. I think this one is my favorite. It's a cocktail style dress with a sweetheart neckline that flows at the bottom giving them this sense of being on a cloud feel. They all look absolutely gorgeous. I look at all of them for their opinion and they all tell me that they love the fourth one.

I nod and go up to the lady and tell her which one we chose while they went to get dress in their original clothes. She nods at me and tells me that she will tell Demonika which one we chose and will charge the price to my card. I give her a nod and smile and go back to where I was sitting and take out my phone. This time however while reading and replying to Austin I glance up to make sure I'm not ignoring them.

To: Als

From: Aus

As much as I love the sound of you coming home to entertain me, I wont let it happen. Go to lunch with your friends and have fun. Talk about girl stuff and relax you have been stressing over this wedding too much. However, you're mine for dinner don't forget that. I have no idea where yet but I'll start looking to keep me entertained until you get home. Love you!

To: Aus

From: Als

Alright then don't miss me too much. I'll be home soon. I love you too!

Right when I finish the text the girls come out asking me if I was going to try on dresses today as well. I shake my head telling them I'm already tired of looking at dresses and Demonika still hasn't picked out any dresses based on my requirements. They all nod at me and that's when Jessi asks if we are all ready to go eat. We all nod in excitement and get in the car heading towards Melody Diner to eat. When we get there we immediately get seated and our order gets taken. We all start talking about random little things here and there until we all turn our attention to Sam.

"So Sam? How was it?"

I ask her and everybody nods in approval as if telling her to go on. She smiles at us and tell us how everything went perfect. Elliot was the complete gentleman while there and Brazil was beautiful. She tells us about their adventures through tropical forests and snorkeling in their beautiful waters and she hasn't dropped her smile since they got back. She goes on telling us how even though they are back it feels like they are still on their honeymoon because Elliot hasn't stopped spoiling her. We all awe at her and she just smiles even more if that was even possible. We then turn our attention to Dani and ask her about Emmaline.

"Oh she is amazing and Riker too. He is the best father any little girl could ask for. He loves to watch her, which is why I was able to come with you guys. Life is just great. What about you Sam are you and Elliot going to have a baby of your own?"

She asks and we all turn our attention back to Sam who shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it. I mean of course we want kids of our own, but right now he is just helping out when he cans with Vanessa."

"Yea he is really good with kids. I'm sure you too will have your own one-day. What about you Ally? When are you and Austin going to have kids?"

Vanessa asks me and I just shake my head at her and joke about getting through the wedding first before we even talk about kids. They all laugh at me and the rest of our lunch just goes on catching up with everyone. Cassidy tells us how she is starting to fall for her roommate Logan but he hasn't done anything to show that he reciprocates her feelings. I just tell her to give it time and I'm sure that he will come around soon. She just nods and we all finish our food and pay for our meals.

It takes only a couple of minutes before I realize that I'm in front of my house again. Turning towards all the girls I tell them that I will text them with info on when I'm going to try on my dresses so they will all be there. They give me a thumbs up and tell me to have fun tonight. Waving goodbye at them one last time I head in the house.

"Austin I'm home."

I get no reply, which makes me raise my eyebrows. Slowly putting down my bag and notebook I slowly walk over to the living room. Nothing. The light is off and it looks like no one has even been in here since I left. Shaking my head I turn towards the stairs and slowly walk up them where I can slightly see a faint light coming from our bedroom. Quietly walking towards our room I decided I would get Austin back from the time he scared me. Tiptoeing towards our room I slowly open the door to see our laptop open on our bed which is the source of the faint light. My gaze following the light leads to a sleeping Austin on our bed. Awe how cute. Deciding that I was going to scare him I walk over to the laptop to see he was looking at houses. Awe he fell asleep looking at houses for us. Grabbing the laptop I move it over to our nightstand and grab a blanket out of the closet. I place the blanket over him and brush some of his hair back. He doesn't wake up however he does slightly move.

He looks so innocent when he is asleep like a little boy. I lean down to kiss his forehead as if I was his mother putting him to bed. Once I did that a small smile makes its way to his face and I couldn't help but smile at the thought while making my way towards the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and throwing on one of Austin's shirts I throw my hair in a bun and slightly make my way out to the room praying that I didn't wake Austin up. However, seeing a sleepy Austin awake and sitting on the bed makes me think otherwise. He looks up at me when he hears the bathroom door open and I give him a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Just wanted to freshen up."

"No you're fine Als. I was supposed to take you out to dinner anyways."

He says while rubbing his eyes and I inwardly awe at the sight. He looks like a child who just woke up from a bad dream with him rubbing his eyes and looking at me slightly tired. I walk over to him and force him to lay back down.

"You aren't taking me anywhere. You are too tired, so you and I are going to sleep and then you can take me out to lunch. Sounds good?"

"But I'm *yawn* not tired."

"Yes you are now lay down and cuddle with me.´

I tell him and he just shakes his head while getting up to get in his pjs. He then comes to me and lays down next to me bringing me closer to him. He places a soft kiss on my lips and tells me goodnight. He then buries his head in my hair and sighs. I scoot in closer to feel the warmness of his chest on my back and slowly feel myself drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight Austin."

Austin's POV:

I woke up early today to make sure I was up before Ally. Turning around I see Ally lying down on her side facing away from me perfect. Since I missed out on our dinner last night I wanted to pamper Ally all day today. Especially since she has been stressing over this wedding I don't want her to worry about anything. Quietly grabbing a pen and paper I write Ally a small little message so when she wakes up she will already have a smile on her face. Once I was finished with that I made my way downstairs and started cooking. I decided on making her a vegetable omelet with a side of hash browns and toast. Also making orange juice from fresh squeezed oranges that Ally picked up from the store one day. I wanted this to be perfect and I was doing everything I can to make sure it was.

While making breakfast I was continuing my search for a new house. I mean there is nothing wrong with the place we are at now, but I want to give Ally everything she wants starting with her dream house she once told me about. While Ally was out with her friends I was thinking about that day where I asked her what she saw in her future and I, as her soon to be husband, want to give her that future and I will if it's the last thing I do. Finishing with breakfast I start to make her plate and while doing so I hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Wow something smells delicious!"

I see Ally walk in to the kitchen still in her pjs with a huge smile on her face and her hair all over the place.

"Morning sunshine you look beautiful."

"Oh shut up no I don't. I have really bad bed head."

"Hey I can make you have worse bed head by doing something good."

I tell her with a wink, which makes her shake her head and push my shoulder. She puts her hair into a messy bun and sits at the small island across from me. I place a plate of food in front of her and see her lick her lips. She looks up at me and tells me that it smells good and tastes good once she took a bite. I give her a goofy smile and tell her that there is plenty more where that came from.

She raises her eyebrow at me with a questioning look adorning her beautiful face. I tell her how I want to make up for missing dinner and that I'm taking her out on a pampering day and ending it with the dinner that should have happened. She nods in approval and continues to eat her food. I tell her that I'm going to take a quick shower then come back to clean up.

She tries to argue and say that she will clean up but I shush her before she could finish her sentence. Strictly telling her that after she is done eating to go upstairs and get ready. No cleaning for her today at all.

"Als today I am pampering you which means you do absolutely nothing but relax. Got it."

"But Austin you pamper me everyday at least let me help you with something."

"Help me by doing nothing. Please Als promise me you'll let me spoil you."

She gives me a small smile and nods. Giving her a quick kiss I make my way upstairs and get ready for today. Once I was finished I see Ally picking out her outfit and asking me if there is anything specific that she should wear. Shaking my head I tell her that she can wear whatever and that we will go shopping for a dress for her. She tries to argue with me again, but I silence her once again and tell her to get ready. She nods and say no more while I make my way downstairs to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

When I was finished I continue to look for houses. After 10 minutes of searching I finally found the perfect one and scheduled a date to go see it. This is going to be perfect! Ally is going to love it!

"Austin are you ready?"

I look up and see Ally smiling down at me. She is wearing a purple tank top with some black jeans. Her hair is down naturally and her makeup is all natural. I look up at her and match her smile. I nod at her and close the laptop slowly getting up and taking her hand. We start to walk towards the car while Ally goes on and on about the wedding plans until I stop her and have her look at me.

"Als no more wedding planning. I told you today is stress free."

"I know I'm sorry Austin."

"Its okay now lets go shopping."

I say and then realize that I just agreed to go shopping. Ally eyes light up and she runs to the car. Shaking my head at her enthusiasm I follow behind her. Once I get into the car I turn on the music and we head over to the mall.

Shopping took forever and I immediately regret agreeing to this, but Ally was happy and that is all that matters. Now I am just sitting waiting for Ally to finish getting ready for our dinner tonight. I was able to get a reservation at La Noche en La Luna, which is this new restaurant that just opened up a week ago. They said it was very hard to get a reservation here but obviously they don't know who I am. I'm Austin Moon and I get what I want.

"Als are you almost ready?"

"Don't rush me Austin. It takes time to look beautiful."

"Ally you could be beautiful covered in mud and tree branches in your hair!"

"Yea to you, but this is a fancy restaurant! Im almost done!"

She yells back at me and I just chuckle at her. Continuing to watch tv I hear footsteps not too long after. Drawing my attention away from the screen and to the stairs I feel my mouth drop open. Ally looks hot. She comes down in these black stilettoes that connect with these black stocking which lead up to this skin tight black and red dress that hugs Ally in all the right ways. She ties it together with a black heart necklace and a black leather jacket. Her hair is curled and her lips a bright red color that I already want to mess up with my lips. When she makes it down the stairs she turns to me with a smirk.

"Close your mouth baby or youll catch flies."

"Haha so funny. You look hot."

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself."

I thank her and we make our way to the restaurant. The night consist of random conversations and small little jealous sayings from Ally because of our waitress flirting with me. I tried to hold back laughter every time she said one of them. Not only would Ally get mad at me for not saying anything there would come small parts where she wouldn't talk to me at all. Now we are walking towards the car and Ally is still mad at me because the waitress gave me her number.

"Als come on I threw the number out. I love you and only you! Its not like I would have accepted it."

"Austin that's not the point"

"Then what is it Als? Why are you mad at me?"

I ask her and Ally stops turning to face me with her arms crossed at her chest. Her nostrils are flaring and it looks as if she has angry tears coming down her cheek. I go over to her and rub my hands down her arms. She tries to look away from me, but I made her look at me.

"Als talk to me."

"You didn't say anything to her. You just let her flirt with you in front of me. Austin I know you are too good for me and I'm still surprised I have you, but the least you could have done was tell her to leave you alone."

"Als if anyone is too good for anyone it is you too good for me. Don't ever think you don't deserve me, honestly, I don't deserve you. You are the sweetest most down to earth girl I have ever met. The reason why I didn't tell her to leave me alone is because she didn't deserve to even have my attention. My attention was on you all night even when you were ignoring me. I don't need to tell her to leave me alone when I could just show her by showing her my love for you."

That was it she is now breaking down in tears. What did I say? I immediately bring her into a hug and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She doesn't say anything. No she just cries in my arms for a little until she finally looks up at me. I meet her gaze and give her a small smile. She gives me one back and I wipe away her tears.

"This is why I don't deserve you. You are too sweet for your own good."

She says and I just shake my head and bring her into a sweet kiss. We continue to make our way to the car this time hand in hand. When we finally get home Ally continues to apologize for her behavior tonight while I just continue to wave her off. When we get inside it's like her attitude completely changed. She slowly starts to walk over to me and places her hands on the sides of my face.

"Austin you have pampered me all day and made me feel so good today. I want to return the favor."

"Als I told you don't worry about it."

"No, its my turn now. I want to pamper and make you feel so good all night."

She tells me with a wink and slowly starts to walk upstairs her gaze never leaving mine. I stand there in shock. Did that really just leave my Ally's mouth? Who cares I just want to know why I'm still standing here. Slowly taking off my jacket I look at Ally who is now at the top of the stairs.

"You coming?"

"Heck yea I'm coming."

* * *

 **The beginning of this story if you want me to continue as another season will just be Auslly feels drama or more excitement will come later...I promise...okay you guys know what to do...**

 **I will be updating every weekend (i'll aim for Friday, but I won't be completely sure)**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Okay so I got some reviews and some messages telling me that I should continue with this story and I agree. I have officially planned it out and I figured out what I want to do and where I want this to go. This will be a story just based on Austin and Ally's life going through their wedding planning and some other things that will come across their way. There will be no actual drama that will threaten to tear them apart or anything unless you guys want me to and give me ideas because at the moment nothing comes to mid. Therefor I will try to update every weekend and we will go from there.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Things start to slightly heat up in this chapter and Austin has more tricks up his sleeve.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

 **Ally's POV:**

I woke up with a smile on my face after reliving everything that happened yesterday. This boy surprises me everyday with what he has up his sleeves. Sitting up in bed I look over next to me to notice that it is empty. Looking around the room I see it is a complete mess from last night and neither one of us bothered to clean it up. Looking towards the bathroom I see the door wide open, but no Austin at all. This is weird. Making my way out of the bed I grab Austin's shirt that was on the floor and put it on slowing making my way downstairs. Nothing hits me, no smell of pancakes or any kind of breakfast nothing at all. It is completely silent. Weird. As I make my way into the living room I see that it's a complete mess. This whole house is a complete mess.

Deciding that Austin must be at the studio or somewhere that isn't here I would clean to get my mind of off him. Putting on some music I throw my hair into a quick messy bun and get started on cleaning the whole house. I decided to start with the downstairs first considering there isn't much to be done down here and since I'm already down here it would be easier. Starting with the living room I completely ignore everything that's going on around me.

As soon as I'm done with the downstairs I make my way upstairs when I start to feel kind of weak. Maybe its because I haven't eaten yet. That's probably it. I go downstairs to just grab a quick apple since I didn't want to mess up the newly cleaned kitchen. As I grab the apple I make my way back upstairs where I restart the music and continue doing what I planned to do.

About two hours later I finally finish and make my way to the shower to get cleaned up. Everytime I clean I tend to feel dirty after, which kind of upsets me since I just cleaned the shower and now I'm going to mess it up, but whatever. As soon as I get in the shower I hear the door open and Austin call my name. I also hear him muttering about clean it is and how he should leave more often if he comes home to a clean house. He calls my name again and I yell that I am in the shower. Not even a couple minutes later I hear the knob on the door turn, but it doesn't budge since I locked the door.

 _"_ _Come on Ally. You never lock the door."_

 _"_ _Yea when you are here, but you weren't here and I wasn't trying to get raped by anyone if we happened to get robbed."_

 _"_ _You and your imagination."_

He tells me and I finish up in the shower. Getting out I make my way into the room where I see Austin sitting on the bed. He looks up at me and smiles which I return until I felt weak again. Holding on the door I almost fall due to feeling faint.

 _"_ _Als you okay?"_

Austin asks me. He is immediately right in front of me helping me to stand and make my way to the bed. I wave him off just telling him how I feel a bit weak and its been on and off all day today. He then goes off to ask me if I have eaten anything today. Nodding at him I tell him that I have ate today. Shaking my head I reassure him that I'm okay and go to the closet to get dressed while I ask him where he has been all day today.

 _"_ _Yea sorry about that I meant to leave a note, but I kind of left in a hurry. I just had to go to the studio and then run a couple errands after."_

He says with a smirk and so I ask him what kind of errands. He doesn't answer me and starts to talk about how clean the house is and that I did a really great job. I thank him and try to get back on the subject of his errands, but lucky for him his phone rang and he had to take the call. He answers it and walks in to the hallway. He never leaves to answer his calls. Raising my eyebrow at his suspicious behavior I decided to follow him. However by the time I get there I only catch the end of his conversation.

 _"_ _Yes Sadie that sounds perfect I will see you again tomorrow. Of course I will. Thanks. Yea you too."_

Sadie? Who are all these people, actually who are all these random girls all of a sudden. He turns around and sees me standing there. His eyes go wide as he looks at me and asks me how much of that conversation I heard. I told him I just walked out as he turned around. He lets out a huge sigh and comes over to kiss the top of my head. He tells me how he is going to hang out with the boys.

 _"_ _But you just got home?"_

 _"_ _I know, but I promised Demonika that I would go try on all the tuxes today since I havent really been present with the wedding planning."_

 _"_ _No you havent at all."_

 _"_ _I know and I'm so sorry Als. What else do you have to plan?"_

Thinking about what else I have to plan I go over to my nightstand and grab the notebook of everything I still have to do. Handing it over to Austin he looks at it for a little and nods his head.

 _"_ _I will help you with everything, besides your dress fitting since I'm not allowed to see it until the wedding, on this list."_

 _"_ _Good. Now go get ready before your boys get here."_

I tell him and he nods making his way over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I make my way downstairs to make me a sandwich since all I had today was an apple. In the middle of sandwich making I hear the doorbell ring and I go to answer it seeing all the guys standing there. Getting a chorus of hi Ally here and there and hugs from each of the guys I just tell them how Austin is getting ready and will be down soon. They all nod at what I tell them and make theirselves comfortable on our couch.

I start to think about who this Sadie chick is. I'm not going to overreact like I did last time, but it still made me wonder. He said that he would see her again tomorrow. Was she the errand he had to do today? Is that why he wont tell me what he did today? Was it because he was with another girl? I can already tell that my mind is going anywhere and everywhere with these assumptions, but it doesn't help that Austin has been a little suspicious lately because of it. Like answering the phone call outside of the room when usually he would answer in front of everyone no problem. Also the huge relief on his face when I told him that I just walked out and didn't hear his phone call with her.

Looking over I see the guys are just sitting around talking about who knows what and it makes me wonder if they would know anything about it. Deciding that I was going to ask them I start to make my way over when Austin comes downstairs letting them know that he is ready to go. In return they all get up and look over to me chorusing a goodbye, while Austin comes to kiss me, but I slightly turn my head to where he kisses my cheek instead. He looks at me confused, but I choose to ignore and tell them all to have fun. They all chorused back that they will while Austin slowly left still looking at me with that confused look.

Maybe I'm overreacting about this and it was a little cold to do that, but I'm very suspicious of him right now. I decided I would call Trish and ask her to come over so we can discuss this.

I really hope I'm just overreacting due to stress of this wedding. I really hope so.

 **Austin's pov:**

We all left the house and made our way into Dez's car. I look back over to the door confused at what just happened. Surely Ally isn't mad at me right? I mean I didn't do anything for her to be mad at me. Right? That was just really strange for her to do that.

 _"_ _Hey buddy you coming?"_

I turn towards Dez's voice and see they are all in the care waiting for me. I didn't even realized I stopped walking until he pointed it out. Nodding my head I get into the front seat of the car and immediately hit with questions of what that was about. So I wasn't the only one who noticed it. I tell them all that I have no idea what that was about and honestly I really don't want to think about it.

The car ride mostly stays silent with a few snickers here and there from the guys in the back. When we finally get to the mall we make our way over to the mens tux store and get fitted for all of our tuxes. That didn't take as long as we thought it would, so now here we are siting and eating lunch. The guys are in some conversation about some movie that just came out and how it was really good. I, however, wasn't really listening and it seems like Elliot caught on to that.

 _"_ _Yo Austin are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Yea, I'm just so confused on what that was earlier."_

 _"_ _Who knows its Ally maybe she is hormonal or something. You didn't do anything wrong right?"_

 _"_ _No I didn't. Not that I know of."_

 _"_ _Then there isn't anything to be nervous about. You know you did nothing wrong so maybe she was just having a bad day or something and is taking it out on you."_

 _"_ _Maybe."_

I tell him and he continues in with the conversation with the rest of the boys. A couple hours later we decided to finally go back home and Dez dropped me off first. As I got out of the car I turned back around to Dez.

 _"_ _Hey thanks for coming with me today. I want it to be a surprise for Ally, but I needed another opinon."_

 _"_ _No problem buddy and I'm sure she is going to love it. When are you going to show her?"_

 _"_ _Tomorrow Sadie says she has an appointment ready for us and she cant wait to meet Ally."_

Dez nods and we say our goodbyes. I say goodbye to the rest of the guys and make my way back to the house. All the lights are turned off except there is a faint glow coming from the living room.

 _"_ _Als?"_

Making my way over there I see the tv is on some wedding show. Shaking my head at her watching all these wedding shows to get ideas I make my way over to the couch where I see a sleeping Ally. Taking out my phone I take a quick picture and then walk over to her. Deciding against waking her up I just pick her up bridal style and make my way to our room. Placing her down gently under the covers I got to kiss her head when she starts talking.

 _"_ _Austin?"_

 _"_ _Yea Als?"_

 _"_ _Do you still love me?"_

 _"_ _Of course always have and always will. Why?"_

 _"_ _Just wanted to make sure."_

She says and turns back around and falls back asleep. What made her question whether or not I still love her? I wonder if it's the same thing that made her upset earlier. Shaking my head deciding not to think about it I get ready to sleep. Although I tried I couldn't completely get the thought out of my head and for once I didn't have a peaceful sleep that night.

I woke up the next morning hoping everything was going to be back to normal. Since Ally was still sleep I went downstairs to make some eggs and bacon since I didn't get to cook her breakfast yesterday. Halfway through cooking she makes her way downstairs and looks at me with her eyes wide.

 _"_ _Good morning Als."_

 _"_ _Wow you're actually here."_

She says and I look at her with a confused face as she goes in the fridge to get some orange juice. Asking her what she meant by that she doesn't say anything but takes the plate I just made for her and makes her way to the table. Shaking my head at her attitude I make myself a plate and make my way to the table as well. When I sit down she doesn't say anything to me about anything and continues to eat her food.

 _"_ _Ally?"_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _"_ _What did you mean by that?"_

 _"_ _Nothing….its just these past mornings I have either woken up to you gone or to you rushing out the door without even a goodbye."_

She says and takes a bite of her eggs looking directly at me as if she is challenging me. Raising my eyebrow at her I take a bite of my food. I only left without saying goodbye once. Actually that doesn't even really count because I came back to say goodbye and yesterday I just forgot to write a note.

 _"_ _I didn't leave without saying goodbye. I forgot at first but I came back and said goodbye and yesterday I just forgot to write a note."_

 _"_ _You seem to be forgetting a lot lately havent you?"_

She says as she gets up to clean her plate. Is that what this is about? Did I forget something? A birthday? No her birthday isn't anytime soon. Our anniversary? No our anniversary is in a month. Is she on her period? No that is supposed to come next week according to the calendar in the hall. Standing up I made my way into the kitchen as she is washing her dish.

 _"_ _Ally seriously what is your problem? Did I forget something or something? What did I do to make you mad at me?"_

 _"_ _Nothing you did absolutely nothing. Nothing or no one that I know of."_

She says and that makes me do a double take. Nothing or no one that she knows of? Does she think I cheated on her with someone? That is completely nonsense I would never do such a thing to her. I love her too much and I almost lost her too many times. Things were just starting to go right and get good and now she has these ideas in her head. What put them there.

 _"_ _Ally do you think I'm cheating on you? Because I can tell you right now that I'm not nor will I ever."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Okay?"_

 _"_ _Okay. Austin whatever you say."_

She tells me while walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs shutting the door in the process. What the actual hell? What is her problem? Looking at the clock I see that its almost twelve and we are supposed to meet with Sadie at 2 for Ally's surprise. I don't know what is her problem, but I need to fix it before then. Making my way upstairs I try to open the door to see that it is locked. Alright now this is just petty. I grab the little spare key thing at the top of the door and open it. Placing the key back I walk in to the room where Ally is changing.

 _"_ _Austin I was changing you cant just walk in."_

 _"_ _That's bull I've seen you naked already Als that's not gonna change. Now I am going to ask you again what is your problem?"_

 _"_ _Nothing Austin…..nothing I'm sorry I have been acting like this I'm just stressed with this wedding planning."_

She says as she sits on the bed with her face in her hands. Walking over to her I pull her into a hug and stroke her hair. Telling her that I'm sorry I've been making her do most of the planning all by herself. She tells me she forgives me. I continue to tell her that from now on I will help her plan the rest of this wedding.

 _"_ _Well maybe today you can come pick out a cake flavor?"_

 _"_ _Um no not today."_

 _"_ _Austin! You just said you would help me!"_

 _"_ _I will but today we are busy."_

 _"_ _We?"_

 _"_ _Yes we now finish getting ready we have somewhere to go?"_

 _"_ _Where are we going?"_

 _"_ _That is a surprise."_

I tell and we both get ready and are officially on the way to go see Sadie. When we get there I see her standing there in front of it with a big smile. Ally looks over to me with an eyebrowed raised and I just tell her to come on. Helping her out of the car we make our way over to where Sadie is standing. She looks at both Ally and I and then ends her gaze on me asking me if this is her. Nodding my head she turns towards Ally telling her how she has heard so much about her and she really hopes she likes the place. Ally turns her gaze over to me with confusion written all over it.

 _"_ _Ally this is Sadie and Sadie you know Ally."_

 _"_ _Yes its nice to see you again Austin and nice to meet you Ally."_

 _"_ _Wait you are Sadie?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

Sadie says with a small nod and a gaze towards me. I just shrug my shoulders and that's when Ally starts to laugh hard. Sadie and I both look at her as if she has lost her mind when she grips my bicep to help keep her stable. I ask her what she is laughing about and she just shakes her head when I realize that her laughing has turned into crying. Immediately taking her into my arms I ask her whats wrong and if everything is okay. She just slightly nods at me and says that she is sorry. Letting her know there is nothing to be sorry about however she interrupts me telling me that yes there is a reason.

 _"_ _I'm sorry for this morning and yesterday. I did hear your phone call well the last part of it where you where going to see Sadie again and with you being all secretive about your errands I thought that maybe just maybe you were seeing this Sadie girl. Then I let my theories run wild and asked Trish to come over and talk about it and she put more ideas in my head and I just I guess let it go overboard. I was a complete jerk this morning to you and I'm sorry I guess I'm just insecure. I still think you are too good for me."_

I just stand there shock not knowing that this is what has been going through her head for the past 24 hours. Shaking my head I grab both her arms and have her look at me.

 _"_ _I'm going to keep telling you that it is you who is too good for me and how I don't deserve you, but I'm sorry for making you suspicious I guess I could have let you know what I was doing but then it would ruin your surprise and instead of lying to you I just thought I wouldn't tell you at all and I guess that made it worst."_

 _"_ _No lying would have made it worst because if I would have found out you were lyig it would have made me even more mad."_

 _"_ _Well I'm sorry for making you feel insecure I would never cheat on you at all or leave you for that matter. I love you and only you always and forever."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

 _"_ _Now come one for your surprise. This is Sadie she is a relator and she is going to sell you your dream house."_

I tell Ally and she looks at me with wide eyes and over to the house behind Sadie pointing to it and I just nod at her. She smiles at me and wraps her arms around me and tells me how she loves it. I just chuckle at her reaction and tell her she hasn't even seen it yet.

 _"_ _I don't need to see it to know that its perfect because you are perfect so it has to be."_

 _"_ _Well would you like to see it anyway?"_

She nods and we make our way into the house following Sadie who starts to show us all of the rooms.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I will be updating every weekend (i'll aim for Friday, but I won't be completely sure)**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Reminder: This will be a story just based on Austin and Ally's life going through their wedding planning and some other things that will come across their way. There will be no actual drama that will threaten to tear them apart or anything unless you guys want me to and give me ideas because at the moment nothing comes to mid. Therefor I will try to update every weekend and we will go from there.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**

* * *

 **Ally's POV:**

We walk into the gorgeous house and immediately I'm in love. The outside you can see it's a three story glass like house. It looks as if it was a regular house, but then whoever lived here before us decided to make it a glass-like house. The first floor on the outside looks like a rugged brick house with 2 long glass windows next to each other, a square window to the right of them, and two glass doors with a gray like out lining around it, all leading out to a patio and rock steps to the driveway. To the left of the patio there is an outdoor staircase leading to the second floor balcony.

This and the third floor outdoor wall is different than the first floor. These walls look like a normal tan painted house. The second floor has two glass windows to the left, a glass patio backdoor in the middle, and two more glass windows next to it. In front of the two glass windows are two beach chairs. The third floor has no patio or balcony, but it has a huge glass window that overlooks the whole beach a perfect place to put a piano. On both the left and the right of the huge window are two smaller windows. Just looking at this I would have bought the house no doubt, but walking inside just seals the deal.

Inside its even more gorgeous. The walls are a nice warm tanish light green color. The first floor would be perfect for the living and the kitchen. In the middle of our soon to be living room there is a nice fire place and above that I can see us putting our tv and our couch directly across. The kitchen is completely marble with a dark brownish hardwood floor. There isn't much to change down here. We then make our way to the second floor where we would probably put another living room like area and have this as our hangout are when all our friends come over. The third floor however we know for a fact we will want to change the paint color for its just plain white. To the left of the soon to be music room area will be our bedroom and to the right of the soon to be music room area will be our guest room.

 _"_ _So what do you think Als?"_

 _"_ _Austin I Love it."_

I turn to him and give him a hug and a kiss. We both make our way to the soon to be second floor living room where Sadie gives us the papers for us to sign so we can start moving our stuff in. We both happily sign the papers and give Sadie a hug thanking her for finding us the perfect house. I then turn back to Austin giving him another hug.

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Why are you sorry?"_

 _"_ _I yelled at you for nothing when you were only trying to put this together. I'm the luckiest girl on this earth. I love you so much!_

 _"_ _I love you too Als and there is no need to apologize. I probably would have done the same if you were acting suspicious."_

 _"_ _Yea but next time I will talk to you about it before I get mad and take it out on you."_

 _"_ _Deal, now lets move into our new house."_

He says and we walk hand-in-hand back to his car and drive to our old home. When we get there I tell Austin I'm going to change clothes before we start packing everything. He nods telling me how that's a good idea and he will do the same. We both go into our separate closets and get out an outfit for today. Just putting on some jean shorts, a tank, and some nike running shoes since we will be moving a lot today I make my way out to see Austin in a plain black shirt and some jeans texting.

 _"_ _Who you texting?"_

 _"_ _The guys to help us out."_

 _"_ _That's a great idea I'll text the girls."_

We each text our friends who gladly agree to helping us out and will be here soon. As we wait for our friends to get here we get started on packing all of our clothes and our bedroom. Austin also called some moving guys to help transfer our music instruments and heavier things such as our fridge and washer and dryer. The other house comes with a dishwasher so we aren't bringing ours, which is good because it was falling apart anyways. Our friends arrive as soon as we finish with our bedroom and each couple takes a room and uses their car to transfer the stuff. A couple hours later we finally finish emptying the house and Austin called Sadie letting her know we are ready to put it on the market. She tells us how there is already an offer since she was way ahead of us and they are coming to look at the house tomorrow.

We all make our way to the new house, our friends following closely behind Austin and I. As soon as we get there compliments come from left and right. Without waiting a moment longer we get started on rearranging the new house and moving everything in. This only takes a few hours with all of us and some of the movers help and we are all sitting in the living room talking.

The sun starts to go down and with the glass windows we can see the sunset. Its such a gorgeous sight and it lights up the whole house giving it this warm like feeling. We all admire it and take pictures of it. Of course Austin takes a picture of it and posts it on instagram for all of his fans to see his view from his new house. Shaking my head at him I give him a kiss on the cheek telling him that I am going to get ready for bed since I am tired. Saying goodbye to all of our friends I make my way upstairs and take a quick shower. As soon as I come out I see Austin laying down on our bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

 _"_ _Hey babe where is everyone?"_

 _"_ _They all went home agreeing that it was getting late and they were all tired."_

 _"_ _Well today was a very successful day."_

 _"_ _Yes it was. Tomrrow we can go to the paint shop and buy some to paint upstairs."_

 _"_ _Sounds good. Hey Austin?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm?"_

He says and I make my way over to him giving him a small peck on his lips. Of course though Austin doesn't let that slide as he pulls me in for a deeper kiss. Kissing him makes me forget all my problems and worries. I know that sounds completely cliché, but it is the complete truth. Quickly pulling away before we get too carried away I finish what I was going to say.

 _"_ _Thank you for buying my dream house."_

 _"_ _Hey I asked you what you saw in our future this is the exact house you told me about and I want to make all your dreams come true Als."_

 _"_ _You are too sweet for your own good."_

 _"_ _I know."_

He says while giving me a kiss and telling me he is going to get ready for bed as well. As he makes his way into the bathroom I get up and walk over to our music room, which is still empty since we are painting tomorrow. The moving people are coming sometime tomorrow. Looking out over to the sea brings me such peace that I always wanted as a child. Reminiscing on little Ally only dreaming about living in a place like this not knowing that it would come true. That her prince charming is the one who made this all happen. This isn't something that happens to a lot of people, but I couldn't be happier that it happened to me. The cherry on top of it all is that I get to spend it with Austin. We have been through a lot and we are still going strong. Nothing can bring us apart. Nothing at all.

In the middle of my thoughts I feel two arms snake around my waist and a head placed on my chin. Knowing its Austin I don't bother to move and just sink into his hold as we both look out too the sea.

 _"_ _What are you thinking about?"_

 _"_ _Just how all this was just a young Ally's dream and now it's all a reality thanks to you."_

 _"_ _Well young Austin got his dream too and its all thanks to you."_

 _"_ _Oh really and whats that?"_

 _"_ _You?"_

He says and I turn around to face him with wide eyes. He just chuckles at my reaction and pulls me in for a kiss.

 _"_ _Young Austin's dream was to grow up doing what he loves the most all while being with the girl of his dreams and you Ally made both of that happen. Not only did you help me get into my music career you are the girl of my dreams. No matter what happens as long as I have you I'll be happy. You have no idea how happy you make me Als. I would give you the world if I could."_

 _"_ _I think I have an idea of how happy I make you."_

 _"_ _Really you do?"_

 _"_ _Yes because its as happy as you make me. I cant picture myself anywhere else but right here in your arms."_

I tell him and lean up to give him another kiss. We stand there just enjoying each others presence until we both decide its time to go to sleep since we have to get up and finish the house tomorrow. As we both lay there in each others arms I start to think of my life before I met Austin and honestly I don't know how I survived.

 **The Next Day**

I woke up with Austin gone again, however, this time I can smell the pancakes that are being cooked downstairs. Getting out of bed I make my way over to the bathroom to quickly wash my face and brush my teeth then make my way downstairs. As soon as I reach downstairs though I am already out of breath and feel really tired. I'm going to have to get used to going up and down these stairs. As I make my way into the kitchen not only am I hit with the strong smell of maple and bacon I'm hit with the heat too and I'm not talking about the food. There cooking eggs is a shirtless Austin with some sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips. I cant help but lick my lips at the sight as I make my way to the stool to watch him.

 _"_ _Something looks delicious."_

 _"_ _I try, but its just pancakes."_

 _"_ _I wasn't talking about the food."_

I say and he stops cooking to look up at me. I bite my lip at the look he is giving me. His eyes are clouded with lust and he cant help, but to pull me in for a kiss. We continue kissing getting more heated until I smell something burning. Pulling away I look down to see the eggs starting to burn.

 _"_ _Austin the food!"_

I yell at him and his eyes go wide as he turns off the stove and removes the eggs with a sheepish grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at how he looks like a kid who just got in trouble for playing with matches. Shaking my head at him I tell him that he should start paying more attention to what he is doing.

 _"_ _Well I was doing just fine until someone comes down here in just my shirt saying those very sexual things."_

He defends and I just break out in laughter as he makes both of our plates. We sit there and eat as he tells me all his plans for us today. He tells me how we are going to finish eating, get ready, go to the paint store, buy the paint, paint the room, and then go on a date. Nodding my head I tell him since he cooked that I will clean the dishes and he should go get ready first. Nodding his head he gives me a kiss on the cheek and makes his way upstairs.

Washing the dishes doesn't take too long and Austin still isn't out of the shower. I thank god that there are two bathrooms in this house and go use the guest room one. As soon as I finish I go over to my closet and pick out an outfit. As soon as I get to my closet Austin just now walks out the bathroom. Shaking my head at him I tell him that he takes longer than a girl in the shower. He just replies with sticking his tongue out at me. Letting out a small chuckle I start to pick out my outfit. I grabbed a cute mint tank and some yellow jeans tying it together with some mint teal wedge.. As I finish getting ready I just throw my hair in another ponytail and head to the room where Austin is sitting on the bed. He is wearing a gray and blue quarter sleeve shirt and some black pants. Next to him I see his leather jacket lying on the bed.

I decided against wearing any makeup today and ask him if he is ready to go. He turns towards me and nods, but not before complementing me on my outfit. Giving him a small smile we make our way downstairs to the car. Of course I'm out of breath once again while Austin is over there making fun of me of how out of shape I am. I just continue to ignore him, which just makes him laugh harder.

We finally make it to the paint shop and are now walking around looking at all of the different colors. There are so many so it is really hard to choose which one we want. It takes us a couple minutes until we find one. We both agreed on this dark maroon color both agreeing that it would look gorgeous as the sun starts to set. It also wont make the room to bright during the day since a lot of sun comes in through that window. We pay for the paint and make our way back to the house. Austin offers to carry the paint up the stairs saying he doesn't want me to overwork myself. Shoving him I decided to mess with him and go up first slightly swaying my hips a little more than usual. Halfway up though I hear a paint can fall and I turn to see Austin looking up at me with a tint of red cheeks.

 _"_ _What happened?_

 _"_ _Nothing."_

He says and I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at him, which in return he just sighs and shakes his head.

 _"_ _It wasn't my fault."_

 _"_ _Oh really I'm not the one who dropped the paint can."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't have if you just walk normal."_

 _"_ _Whats wrong with my walk?"_

 _"_ _Nothing its just I happened to look up to see you swaying your nice little-"_

 _"_ _Say no more."_

I tell him and continue making my way upstairs as he goes and retrieves the fallen paint can. He finally gets upstairs and we immediately get started. Turning on the radio, which did I mention was connected to the house, and plays all throughout the house with a push of a button, we get down to business. We lay down all the paint covering sheets to protect our floor and grab our brushes and start painting. Austin on one side me on the other. Halfway through painting the room I feel something wet splash on my shoulder. Turning around I see Austin holding his paint brush above the paint can looking at me with wide eyes.

 _"_ _Als I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that."_

Looking down at my shoulder I see spots of paint going down my shoulder and some on my shirt. Bringing my eyes from my shoulder over to Austin I see he is looking everywhere, but me. Eyeing my brush and him I smirk.

 _"_ _Don't worry about it Austin its was an accident. Painting is messy anything can happen. I'm not mad."_

 _"_ _Oh thank god. I really am sorry Als."_

He says and goes back to painting. Looking at my hand I bring my brush and paint over it. Once my hand is completely covered in maroon paint I walk over to Austin. I call his name to which he turns around. I place my painted hand on his cheek and pull him in for a kiss so he doesn't realize it at first. Pulling away from him I look in his eyes to see him glaring at me in which I take away my hand and see a maroon hand print on his cheek. Not being able to hold back I let out all my laughter.

 _"_ _Oh its so on Als."_

Austin says and we get in to this full on paint war. Let me just tell you I'm glad we put down that paint cover because if not our poor floor. After the war both Austin and I are almost completely covered in paint. His once gorgeous blonde hair is now maroon and I now have maroon highlights in mine. Our outfits are both completely ruined and we just look at each other and start laughing. That is until I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and an awful taste in my mouth. Realizing whats about to happen I look up at Austin who is looking at me with concern. Not saying a word I just run to the bathroom.

 **Austin's POV:**

We were both sitting there laughing until Ally stops and holds her stomach. Her face contorts in this weird way, which makes me concern. I was about to ask her what is wrong when she bolts to the room. Quickly following behind her I immediately take her hair and rub her back as she starts to throw up. I know Ally hates throwing up which explains the tears falling from her eyes. I whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she has calmed. When I know for a fact she isn't going throw up again I go and get her a glass of water.

As I make my way back upstairs I see that she has moved from the bathroom and is now sitting on our bed with her head in her hands. I make my way and sit next to her handing her the glass of water and rubbing her back slightly.

 _"_ _Als are you okay?"_

 _"_ _I am now. I have no idea what that was. I was completely fine and I just took a breath and all of a sudden the paint smell got to me giving me this sharp pain and making me sick."_

 _"_ _You probably inhaled too many chemicals from the paint that's normal."_

I tell her and she nods telling me that she is going to get in the shower to wash the paint out of her hair. Nodding my head I tell her that I will do the same in the guest room bathroom. We both get ready for our date. She comes out in a simple blue dress with some dark blue heels as I am just wearing a nice gray button up shirt and some black jeans. I take her hand and we make our way to the car.

I decided on taking her to her favorite restaurant in hope of making her feel better. I even decided to surprise her by ordering her favorite dessert, the chocolate ganche cake. Our date was going really well and Ally looked as if she never got sick in the first place. We both just sit there talking about our future, the wedding, our new house, and making a few jokes every now and then. We were having a really great time until dessert.

The waiter takes away our finished dinner plates and tells us that he will be right back with the check when in reality I know he is going to come back with my surprise dessert. However, it wasn't just Ally that got a surprise when that dessert came. As soon as the waiter came and placed the cake in front of Ally her eyes became wide and she had a huge smile on her face, but as soon as she inhaled she ran to the bathroom. I was about to run after her in the bathroom when I remembered it was a women's restroom. Instead I paid for the check and as soon as Ally came out we went home.

Which is how we ended up with Ally's head in the toilet and me whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She keeps on apologizing for ruining our date when I tell her that she has nothing to be sorry about and that we should just focus on her getting better. She just nods her head and goes to lie down in the bed. I tuck her in and place a kiss on her head.

 _"_ _Als whats wrong? You love that cake."_

 _"_ _I don't know, but as soon as I smelt the chocolate it made me sick and I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it. I'm sorry Austin I didn't mean to ruin your surprise it was very sweet of you."_

 _"_ _Stop apologizing Als you did nothing wrong. Maybe its still the paint chemicals messing with you I mean we were painting for a while."_

 _"_ _Yea maybe"_

 _"_ _Just get some sleep I'm sure you will feel better in the morning."_

 _"_ _You're probably right. I love you Austin."_

 _"_ _I love you too."_

I tell her as I kiss her temple and go downstairs to get her a glass of water to keep next to her when she wakes up. As soon as I get back with the water I see that she is fast asleep with a smile on her face. Placing the water on her nightstand I lean down and give her a small peck before going to my side and climbing in next to her. I wrap my arms around her and bring her close to me. Placing small kisses to her shoulder I place my face in her hair and fall asleep.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Poor Ally isn't feeling all too well.**

 **I will be updating every weekend (i'll aim for Friday, but I won't be completely sure)**

 **Review/Follow/Favorite**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys I am soon sorry for the long wait but for some reason FF wouldn't let me post my chapter so I have been doing everything I can to fix it and stuff and I finally did it! Since it took so long and for once it wasn't technically my fault I'm going to post two chapters today that is if it lets me! Any who I hope you enjoy! Especially those who messaged me about it! I told you I would get it out to you asap and now here it is! Thank you for sticking with me! I love you guys so much.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I wake up to Austin's arms around me a slight tickle on my neck due to his even breathing. Slowly detaching Austin's arms from my waist I sit up and place my feet on the ground. Seeing there is a nice full glass of water on my nightstand I take it and drink it not really noticing how dry my throat is until now. Just as Austin said I feel better all ready it must have been the paint chemicals messing with me yesterday. Note to self no more painting for a while.

Turning my head to look at Austin, who has just turned with his back facing me, I smile at the thought he is all mine. It also helps that he has a really nice defined back. Looking up and down his back I notice on his right shoulder some scratches. Leaning closer I run my fingers down them and he shivers underneath me.

"Als I already have enough scratches I don't need anymore."

"I did those?"

I ask him and turns around to look at me, sitting up in the process. He nods his head and asks me how I don't remember. Looking at him with a confused look he just shakes his head and leans next to my ear.

"Does I want to pamper and make you feel so good all night Ring a bell? "

He says and my face blushes at the thought of that night. All the memories start to flood in and I cant help my self start to get a feeling. Looking at Austin I give him a slight smirk and crawl over to him to where I am straddling him.

"Oh I don't think it does, mind reminding me of every inch of that night?"

I tell him and he smirks while slowly bringing his lips to mine. We kiss for a little until things start to get a little heated. Austin slowly starts to lie down taking me with him. As I run my fingers down his chest I get this strange feeling. Looking at Austin I just shake it off and lean towards him to kiss him, but before I can I feel everything in my stomach coming flying up. Bringing my hand to my mouth I quickly get off of Austin and make my way to our bathroom releasing everything into the toilet. Austin quickly follows behind me to where I feel him rubbing my back.

"Als I think you should go and see a doctor. There is no way it was the paint fumes maybe you have the flu or something?"

"Maybe I'll call up my doctor and go this afternoon."

"I'll call Jimmy and tell him to cancel whatever I have going on today and I'll come with you."

"No its fine its just a doctors appointment I'll be fine don't cancel your work for something small."

"What if it isn't small?"

"then I will call you and then you can cancel everything."

"Okay deal."

He tells me and kisses my temple. We both get up and Austin heads towards his closet to pick out clothes for today while I call my doctor. After a couple minutes on the phone with my doctor we make an appointment for an hour from now. Hanging up I see Austin getting out of the shower and he looks at me asking me how I feel. I nod at him telling him I feel much better but I still made an appointment with my doctor for an hour from now. He nods asking me if I want him to drop me off at the hospital. I nod telling him that I would love that.

As Austin continues to get ready I actually start to get ready. Picking out my outfit I hop in the shower and start to wash up. As I'm beginning to finish I hear Austin yell that he made pancakes and that if I want any then I need to hurry up and get ready. Shaking my head at him I actually start to rush because I know that he is serious about that and I would like to eat some food before my appointment.

Getting ready in record time I make my way downstairs where I see Austin standing drinking a cup of coffee. He is wearing a red button up and some black pants with red high tops. Raising my eyebrows I look at him and ask him why he is dressed all fancy. He tells me that he has a few important meetings with other artists that he may collab with so he needs to look presentable. Then he says the same about me. Looking down at my outfit I just shrug. I threw on a teal dress with some white heels. Light make up and my hair down.

He just shakes his head asking me if I am ready to go and I nod. We both make our way to the car and get in. The ride to the doctors was filled with Austin asking many question of what I think is wrong with me. Telling him that its probably just a small flu or maybe food poisoning. Nothing for us to stress about he just nods at me and smiles. We finally get to the doctors and he turns towards me.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"I mean it Als, don't hesitate because you think I'm in a meeting or anything."

"Austin I promise I will call you if I need you."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

I lean over to kiss him and he meets me halfway. As soon as we pull apart he asks me again if I was sure I didn't want him to come. Shaking my head at his cute concern I tell him I'm fine and shut the door waving bye to him as he drives away. Once he is out of view I make my way inside to the receptionists. Looking at the time I see that I'm still a little early and probably wont be taken in anytime soon. As I make my way to the receptionist I see that it is Cameron. She gives me a wave as I walk over.

"Hey Ally what brings you in?"

"Nothing much just been feeling a little ill and throwing up a lot lately so I just want to make sure everything is a-ok."

"Ahh I see. It looks like Dr. Ryan's last appointment cancelled so she can take you now if you want?"

"That'd be great thanks."

"I'll let her know you are here."

She tells me and I nod making my way to take a seat until they call my name. I don't wait long until I see my doctors nurse Ari waving for me to come in. I follow her to a scale where she tells me to step on it so she can check my weight. Nodding at her I do what I'm supposed to and she does her job.

"125 Ally you have lost 5 pounds new workout?"

"No."

"Hmm well don't loose anymore okay."

Nodding I follow her over to the machine that checks my height which is still 5ft. I know I'm very short, but I cant help it. Austin is literally a foot taller than me and he never lets me forget it. Ari then leads me to a room where she asks me what has been going on and why I am here. She also checks my blood pressure, eyes, ears, and breathing. While she enters everything in the system she asks me how everything is and how Austin is. I tell her how everything is fine and how we just bought a new house. She nods at me congratulating me and tells me that Dr. Ryan should be in soon. Nodding my head I decided to take out my phone while I wait for the doctor. No new text messages, but I have an email from Demonika asking when I am going to try for my dress. Sending her a quick email that I will do it 4 weeks from today since that is the only time all the girls are available according to my calendar.

Once I finish with my email the doctor comes in and smiles at me. She then starts to ask me about my life and how everything with Austin is going. I tell her how everything is amazing and basically repeat everything I just said to Ari. She smiles and lets me know what is going to happen. She tells me that since I'm here I'm also going to have a normal checkup since I'm due for one anyway, as well as Austin, but at the same time they are going to perform many test to see what kind of sickness I might have. I took all from a strep test to a CAT scan and everything in between. Once we were done I noticed that I had a few missed calls from Austin and a couple of texts asking me if I was okay, did I need him to come, was I dying, and if I was finished yet. Shaking my head at how concerned he can be I texted him back saying I'm almost done just finishing up. He text back immediately telling me he is on his way. I turn towards Dr. Ryan who is smiling at me and telling me how lucky I am to have a boyfriend care about me so much.

"Fiancé actually and yea I know."

"Right I forgot congratulations, once the test come in I will call you and let you know. You should get most of them tonight, so I should be calling you tonight."

"Okay thanks again Dr. Ryan I'll see you soon during Austin's check up."

She nods and tells me to take care. As I make my way outside I wave bye to Cameron and I see Austin's car parked right outside. Making my way to him I give him a smile and get in the car.

Austin's POV:

After dropping off Ally at the doctors I make my way over to Starr Records. As soon as I get there I'm greeted with a cup of coffee and a bagel from my assistant Aurora. Giving her a smile I ask her how her and her boyfriend are doing. She goes on about her date with him last night and how she is so in love with him almost like I am with Ally. After she said that my mind travels to Ally. I wonder if she is okay and what is wrong with her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything is really wrong with her. I take out my phone to see that there is no texts from Ally, but then again her appointment hasn't even started yet so of course I wouldn't hear anything yet. Shaking my head I hear Jimmy call my name telling me to follow him. Handing Aurora back my bagel and coffee I tell her to keep it since I wont be needing it. She nods her head and as soon as I turn around to head into Jimmy's office she calls my name again.

Turning around I see that Aurora is looking at me with her hand placed out in front of her. Looking at her with a confused face she just points to my pocket and places her hand back out. Shaking my head at her I let out a small chuckle and ask if she is serious.

"Completely serious, you told me last week that these meetings were really important and that if you looked distracted to take your phone from you so you can focus."

"What if Ally texts me and she needs me?"

"Then I will come get you other than that hand it over."

She says to me and I just shake my head not necessarily at her but at myself for being responsible. Handing her my phone I turn back around to see Jimmy standing there motioning for me to come now. Nodding I make my way to his office where I'm greeted with many important people in suits and their clients. I recognize one of them, but the rest are completely new to me. As soon as I make my way in and sit down they all start talking about potential mixes and collabs. However, after being 15 minutes in my mind starts to wander about Ally. I wonder what is wrong with her? She has been getting very sick lately and its really starting to worry me. What if it is something serious and she has to get surgery or something? What if its life or death situation? What is she needs a transplant? I cant help all the thoughts coming to my head at once and I don't even realize my knee is bouncing up and down like crazy until Jimmy puts his hand on my shoulder and asks me if I'm okay.

Nodding my head at him I just let out a cough and sit up acting like I'm actually interested in the conversation they are having. However, once again my mind starts to wander. What if she has a transplant and the surgery goes wrong and she is now paralyzed. Ally would never want to do anything? She won't feel like doing anything and she will just be wanting to stay home all the time. Then she will start to get insecure and then tell me that she isn't good enough for me, when she is. Then she will start to doubt why I'm with her and then start assuming I'm cheating on her and then she will break up with me thinking it is what is best. I can't let that happen! Ally will not break up with me! Or worse. What if she doesn't make the surgery? What if I walk in and the doctors are like "I'm sorry Austin she didn't make it." That cant happen.

"NO!"

I accidentally yell out and everyone turns towards me. Giving them a small smile I apologize for the sudden outburst and tell them to continue on. Jimmy asks them to give us a moment as we both go outside of his office.

"Austin what is the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry I'm not in my right head right now. Ally is sick and she went to the doctors and I don't know what is going on and well my mind is wandering to the extremes. I really am sorry Jimmy."

"No don't worry about it I know how much you love Ally, so I'm going to let you go and I'll just tell you what the decisions are tomorrow when you come in to record your next song."

"Sounds good thanks Jimmy."

"Anytime now go check up on her."

He tells me and I nod walking over to Aurora's desk where she is no where to be found. The only thing there is a half drank coffee and half eaten bagel. Shaking my head at her I wonder where she could be. Asking the front desk they told me she went towards the recording booth. Thanking them I make my way over where I see her singing a song? Instead of bothering her I put on the headphones and listen to her sing it.

"Planets align. Suddenly, I'm alive.

Eyes full of stars. Guide me to where you are.

Pinch me if I'm asleep. Cause this feels like it's a dream.

We're like two in a million. Can't even begin just find.

Where I found you.

What are the chances. And there'll be this magic when we touch.

We've got something special. On another level

Like it's just me and you and the room.

Because something's so brilliant.

It's meant for just two in a million.

Two in a million"

I start to clap and she freaks out and starts asking me how long I have been standing there. I tell her only a couple of minutes and that I didn't know she sang. She gives me this look like are you serious. She then tells me that she is not interning at a recording studio for nothing. I give her a small chuckle and tell her to sing me the whole song. She shakes her head at me and tells me that I was lucky enough to hear that much.

"Come on Aurora let me hear it."

"No its technically supposed to be a duet."

"For you and your boyfriend?"

"No for you and Ally. I was going to write it and show it to you when I was finished and then you and Ally can sing it together and tour it instead of you and some other singer chick who will probably want to date you."

She said and I just smile at her asking her if she wanted any help to write the song since its for me anyway. She nods and we continue to look over it and end up finishing it. I tell her that Ally will love it and I'm sure Jimmy will too. She smiles and hands me my phone. Immediately I check it sending Ally a couple of messages and when she doesn't reply right away I call her. Finally I get a text message telling me that she is done and to come get her. I don't think I have ever left so fast in my life and the next thing I know I'm in front of the doctor's office and Ally is getting in the car.

"Hey baby."

"Don't hey baby me what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, they ran a few tests and will let me know by tonight."

"Okay."

We drive home in silence until I mention how Aurora wrote us a song. Ally looks at me as if to say oh really. Nodding my head I ask her if she wants to hear and she nods excitedly. When we finally get home we go into our music room and I play the song for her. She immediately falls in love with it and tells me that she wants to meet this Aurora one day. Telling her that she will one day.

"Invite her to the wedding Austin."

"Okay I'll add her to the list of people we are inviting, her boyfriend can come too."

"Yea perfect. She is an amazing songwriter she will go places in life."

"Just like you."

I tell her and she just smiles nodding her head at me. She leans up to kiss me and I return it.

"I missed you today believe it or not. Even if you left a million of messages on my phone."

"I had to make sure you were okay."

"I know which is why I love you."

"I love you too."

We make out for a little while and then I make dinner for us both while asking her more about her doctors appointment. She tells me how they ran every test that I could think of. I ask her if she has any idea after each test and she shakes her head while pulling out a chocolate bar from the fridge. Raising my eyebrow she looks at me confused and I point to the dinner I'm literally making right this moment. She just shrugs her shoulders and continues to talk when I get an idea.

"Hey Als do you think its because of your period that you're getting sick like this. Remember that one time when it was really bad you were always nautious and stuff."

"I didn't even think about that it could be. Let me go check the schedule to see if I'm supposed to start this week."

She says and makes her way to the hallway as I finish dinner. As soon as I place the food on the plates the phone rings and I go to answer it. It happened to be Ally's doctor with the test results. I tell her that I will get Ally and make my way to find her standing in the hallway staring at the calendar with wide eyes.

"Hey Als your doctor is on the phone"

I tell her and she doesn't even look at me just grabs the phone and starts to talk. Her voice is shaky as if she is trying to hold back tears. I look at her and then towards the calendar but I don't see anything wrong. I watch as Ally slightly relaxes as she talks to her doctor but she doesn't say anything until she tells the doctor that we will be there soon. She hangs up the phone and places it down on the table. I ask her if everything is okay and she just nods saying that its nothing for us to be scared about, but she knows what is wrong with me and asks that we come in right away. I nod at her and ask her if she wants to leave now or eat dinner first.

"Lets go have this delicious dinner that you prepared for us. The doctor said it isn't anything for us to be scared about so they can wait."

She says and I nod. We eat our dinner as if nothing happened and once we are done we both grab our jackets and make our way to the doctors office. The office will be closing soon so we see little to no one there. As soon as we get there we are greeted by Cameron who is happy to see me since she saw Ally earlier so it didn't really effect her. She tells us that she will let the doctor know we are here. Nodding at her we both go to sit down while we wait. It doesn't take long but soon the doctor calls her name and we are following her to her office in the back.

She has us sit down in front of her desk where she grabs a folder that has Ally's name on it. Most likely her medical folder that has all her test results in it. The doctor sits in front of us and places her glasses on her eyes and opens the folder. She looks up at us and gives us a smile. Letting out a sigh she begins.

"Well good news you don't have any form of life-changing illness that could kill you or anything. You also don't have the flu."

"Then what is wrong with me?"

Ally asks and the doctor sighs.

"You do have something that is life-changing and I want you to know that this isn't necessarily a bad thing and you two I know for a fact will be able to handle it."

"What is it Dr. Ryan?"

I ask her this time getting impatient with this whole doctor talk about how we will be able to handle it. I just want to know what's wrong with Ally.

"Ally the reason you have been feeling like this is because you're…."

* * *

 **What do you guys think is the reason?**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow**

 **You know all that good stuff.**

 **I do want to know if people are still reading this because if not I can just stop writing it and erase it write an epilogue to the second one and call it a night, but I need you guys to let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys here is the second chapter I promised you! I will try and update every wednesday, but no promises!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally the reason you have been feeling like this is because you're pregnant. Four weeks to be exact."

She finishes and Austin's eyes go wide. I'm not as shocked as I would be if Austin didn't mention my period before coming here.

Flashback:

"Hey Als do you think its because of your period that you're getting sick like this. Remember that one time when it was really bad you were always nautious and stuff."

"I didn't even think about that it could be. Let me go check the schedule to see if I'm supposed to start this week."

I tell him as I make my way over to the hallway with our calendar on it. As I get there I look to see that I am not supposed to start my period this week. I was actually supposed to start last week.

I'm late.

I'm a week late. That might explain it all. What if I am pregnant and that's why I'm sick like I am. I just stood there not knowing what to think or what to feel. I wouldn't mind being pregnant, but at the same time with all the stress I have with this wedding would I really be able to handle a baby on top of it all. I don't want to get to excited because if it isn't true I don't want to be sad about a baby I may or may not have.

Not realizing whats going on around me I hear Austin tell me that the doctors on the phone. Not even bothering to look at him I just take the phone and say hello. The doctor goes on to tell me how the test results came back and there is nothing life-threating serious, but something did come back positive and she wants me to come in as soon as possible.

End Of Flashback

That must have been the test that came back positive. The one that wasn't even the most serious one there. I look over to Austin who still hasn't said anything and honestly I don't blame him. He is probably thinking what I was thinking when I saw that I was late in the hallway. The doctor goes on telling us about what is going to happen these next couple of weeks and since I'm a month pregnant and didn't even know about it. She wants to look at a couple of things before I leave. Nodding my head at her I turn towards Austin grabbing his hand to make sure he is okay. He looks towards me with his small sloppy smile.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"And I'm going to be a mom."

"We are going to be parents!"

He yells and pulls me in for a kiss and I cant help but let the happy tears flow from my eyes. As soon as we pull away I nod my head telling him yes that we will be parents. Dr. Ryan congratulates us once more and tells me to follow her so she can check a couple of things to make sure everything is healthy. Nodding my head I follow after her. She checks a couple of things and tells me that everything looks okay and for me not to stress too much these next couple of months.

"I know you guys are planning to get married soon, but maybe you should postpone the wedding or relax a bit on the planning."

"We already postponed the wedding a couple more months from now since we were behind on planning I don't think we can postpone it again, but trust me I will relax a bit on the planning especially now that he knows I'm pregnant he probably wont let me leave his side."

I tell her and she just smiles at how overprotective Austin is, but at the same time she says good thing he is. Nodding at her I agree although it can get annoying I wouldn't change it for the world. Speaking of Austin comes in not too long after and asks if everything is okay. I nod and he takes my hand asking if I was ready to go home now. We both say goodbye to Dr. Ryan and make our way home. Austin goes on and on about how we will be the most awesomest parents ever and that our kid will be completely spoiled. Shaking my head at his antics I nod agreeing with him and tell him that we should invite everyone over and tell them. We both agree and I text all the girls that we need an emergency meeting tomorrow so they all need to come over at noon.

I get many replies asking if everything is okay or if Austin and I broke up. Do they really think I would be asking them to come to Austin and I's house if we broke up. Shaking my head I reply back to them and tell them that they will understand when they come tomorrow. Austin does the same with the boys and then we finally make our way into the house. Noticing that its starting to get pretty late we decided to lie down and go to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I'm just lying there thinking about what these next 8 months are going to be for me. Not only am I planning a wedding but I'm also carrying another person inside of me. Sitting up I lift my shirt looking down at my, at the moment, small belly and smile.

"Hi there. For the past month I didn't even know you were in there, but I can't wait for you to come out already. I can't wait for you to meet the world, to meet me your mom, and for you to meet your dad. He is a real sweetheart you will like him and he most likely will spoil you a lot. I highly doubt you can hear me or understand me right now, but I'm so happy. Thank you."

I finish and pull my shirt down when I feel two arms wrap around me and pull me towards them. Soon I'm sitting in Austin's lap. My back is to his chest and his legs are to my side. He grabs my hand and starts to fiddle with them. He trails kisses from my shoulder to my neck making me lay my head back on his shoulder.

"Thank you Als."

"For what?"

"Giving me a family."

He says and I smile turning towards him to pull him in for a kiss. We kiss for a while until I pull away. His eyes shining in the moonlight as his hair slight brushes over them. Pushing his hair back I give him a small long peck.

"Thank you for giving me happiness."

I tell him and he smiles. We then both lie down wrapped in each other arms and fall asleep.

Austin's POV:

I wake up to a snoring Ally and smile. I'm having a family with the girl I love and I couldn't be happier. We are getting married and then will have a child not long after. What more could a guy ask for. Checking the clock I see that its 10 and our friends will be here in two hours. Not really wanting to wake Ally I know I have to so I decided to go cliché and wake her with a kiss. Moving my head down I place a gentle kiss to her lips and pull away. I see her smile in her sleep then her eyes start to flutter open.

"Hmm awaken by a kiss you should do this every morning."

"Well I would if you didn't wake up super early everyday."

I tell her and she smiles bringing me down to kiss her. We kiss gently at first, but it slowly starts to get more and more heated until I'm now hovering over her bring kisses down from her jaw to her neck and back to her lips. She lets out a small moan and I know that if I continue this we wont be able to stop. I slightly pull away which gives her acess to my neck.

"Hey Als."

"Hmm?"

"As much as I am enjoying this, our friends will be here soon and unfortunately if we continue I wont be able to stop."

I tell her and she pulls away and pouts. Shaking my head at her I give her a quick peck and get out of bed. She follows behind me but stops in her tracks. Slowly turning towards me she gives me a smirk and I know she has an idea, most likely a dirty one.

"I think I know of a way for both of to get ready and continue what we were just doing."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, if you will just join me in the shower I can show you."

She says and runs into the bathroom. This girl will be the death of me if she continues this. However, I will not pass up the offer so I follow her into the bathroom. We don't take long to get ready and we are now downstairs where I am watching tv and Ally is preparing some kind of meal for our friends when they get here. Not too long after Ally is finished with the food our friends get here and we are now all sitting in our living room.

"So what is it? Are you guys having second thoughts?"

Trish asks us and Ally immediately shakes her head, as she comes out the kitchen, saying that she will never have second thoughts about us. Looking at her I smile at her response and she comes to join me on the couch sitting on my lap. Across from us is Trish and Dez, next to the is Elliot and Sam, then across from them is Riker and Dani, then its Lily and Shane, Daniel and Melissa, Cassidy and her roommate/boyfriend Logan, Dallas and Jessi, and finally Vanessa. The whole gang is here and looking at us with anticipation on what we are going to say.

"Okay if you aren't having second thoughts what is it?"

Elliot asks and I look at Ally silently asking her if she wants to tell them or should I. She just smiles at me turns towards our friends and lets out a deep breath. I rub her back for support which makes our friends grow even more anxious. Trish looks ready to rip our heads off if we don't tell her soon.

"I'm pregnant."

Ally lets out and it is dead silent. Everyone's eyes grow about two sizes and it starts to make Ally nervous I can tell because she is starting to fidget in my lap. I kiss her shoulder trying to relax her when Jessi is the first to speak.

"Well its about damn time"

She ssays and everyone bursts into laughter and Ally lets out a breath that she was holding. Everyone starts to cheer and congratulate us and the girls are off to gossip taking Ally away from my lap and headed upstairs into the second living room. I end up staying here with the guys who are just looking at me with smirks on their faces, well most of the guys the only two not smirking are Elliot and Riker. Riker looks at me with a serious look.

"Dude I'm happy for you I really am, but do you know how much work a kid is?"

He tells me and Elliot follows right behind him.

"Especially when you are trying to plan a wedding that is going to be a lot of stress are you sure you can handle it and are ready for the hormones?"

"Yea trust me dude Dani may look sweet until you get hit with those hormones, you thought that small fight earlier was bad wait until Ally gets emotional."

They tell me and I just shake my head and smile at them. I tell them how I love Ally and nothing will change that and that I am up for the challenge. I know we are planning a wedding and I'm going to start helping with that much more to relieve stress away from Ally and the baby. The guys and I just continue talking about random stuff and I ask advice from both Riker and Elliot since they are the only two with kids at the moment. We have a fun time until the girls come down telling the guys that they have to go because of various reasons. Sam and Elliot have to go pick up Anna from daycare as well as Riker and Dani who have to pick up Emma from Dani's parents house. Each of them leave one by one and congratulate us once again.

Once they are all gone I look towards Ally and smile. She shakes her head saying how that went a lot different then what she thought. I asked her what her and the girls talked about and she just tells me how Vanessa and Dani gave her advice on what to do during her pregnancy to make it easier and Vanessa, Dani, and Sam all gave her advice on how to raise a child since each of them do it different. I tell her how basically the guys did the same to me. She nods and gives me a kiss telling me how we are Austin and Ally we will be fine. I smile at her asking her what she wants to do now. Turning towards the clock she sees that its only nine.

"Well I'm not that tired wanna just have a movie night?"

"Sounds good to me."

We both make our way upstairs and get comfortable in our pjs and then sit in the same position we were in this morning. As we put on a movie, although we didn't actually watch much of the movie. Both Ally and I were too lost in thought to be paying any attention. I rub my hands down both her arms and ask her what she is thinking about.

"Just the future."

"What about it?"

"It's just in less than a year we will be both married and had our first kid."

"Yea everything seems to moving pretty fast huh?"

I ask her and she shakes her head taking my hands in hers slightly playing with my fingers.

"I think its moving pretty slow if you ask me. I cant wait to be your wife and call you my husband."

"I cant wait for you to be the mother of my child."

"You are really happy to be a dad? You don't think we aren't ready for a kid?"

She asks quietly and I don't answer right away because I actually think about my answer. Kissing her shoulder I shake my head.

"I'm more than happy to be a dad and like you said earlier we are Austin and Ally we will be fine."

She nods her head and goes off talking about how we will have to turn that guest room into a nursery now. I tell her we can do that whenever she wants there is no rush. She turns her body to look at me and slowly kisses me. I return the kiss with just as much passion. We pull away from each other and tells me how she thinks wwe should do it tomorrow before she gets too pregnant to do anything. Nodding my head I ask her if she wants help and she nods telling me that we should ask Dez and Trish or Sam and Elliot. I told her that we would ask both of them and start to build a nursery tomorrow. She nods her head and shimmies out of my grasp and lays down in our bed. I turn off the movie that was long forgotten and make my way to lie down next to her where she then snuggles into my side.

We sit there in silence until she whispers a small I love you and drifts to sleep. As Ally slept I continued to think about our future and how I cant wait for whats to come. Looking down at the beauty in my arms I smile at how she turned my life into something I never thought possible. I know I tell her this all the time, but walking into that music store was the best day of my life for it lead me to my future and nothing could get better than this. One thing I know for sure though is

There is no way I could make it without her.

* * *

 **I know its not that long, but its cute right? Right? *Slowly starts sweating***

 **Any who do the usual!**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow**

 **Thank you!**

 **XOXO**

 **~Auslly2getha4eva**


End file.
